Just Forget Me It's Just That Simple
by Winter childhood
Summary: One shot! The Naruto characters are now 25. What happens when Sakura meets 'him' after 12 Years.


This is from Sakura's Point of View. :3

I thought of my friend when making this.

I do not own Naruto characters or the songs/bands. But boy what fun I'd have if I did!!!

I came home and looked at the bottom of the door. There stood a small chocolate kunai wrapped with a pink ribbon. I also got a small card that said; 'Thank You' written on it in black and purple letters. I usually got this about two times a week from different people. I was the village hook up master. I hooked up everyone and I mean everyone…..except myself. I picked up the card and chocolate from Ino and Sai, and went into my house. I silently closed my door and undid my hair form its chopsticks bun. Sitting down I put the chocolate and card on the end table and cried. I cried all the time now. It was a routine. I hated seeing them happy with the ones they truly loved. I wanted to rip apart their soul and kill them all. Except I couldn't do that, there would be only me and no one in the world.

Everything was silent in my house like always. I was twenty-five and single. I planned to have five kids already. One year apart each. My last one right now should have been only one and I should have been six months pregnant with another one. I wanted to have seven kids. All of them looking like me and their father mixed. I was hoping their father would have been Sasuke. He hadn't been back from Orochimaru's since he was thirteen. Ever since then I, Sakura Haruno, have never been the same.

After eating I went into the bathroom and silently threw up. I dind't even know why I was being so silent no one was here anyway to try and stop me. Like I said earlier, I have no one. Oh, and if I dind't tell you, my dad died on a mission and my mom is fighting cancer. Oh goodie. Yea, I had it pretty bad.

The water ran across my skin as though it was dancing. My hands ran down my body to almost feel the water trough my skin. I looked up into the water and grabbed my shampoo while my eyes stayed closed and my other hand went to make the water hotter. The song Your So Last Summer by Taking Back Sunday was blasting through the bathroom speakers. I lip sang along to one of my favorite parts; "Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions. This'll be last chance you get to drop my name! 'Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions, this'll be last chance you get to drop my name!!!"

By the time I was done, about ten other songs had played and with a few commercials too. The bathroom was steamy and I could hardly breathe for it was so stuffy. I wrapped a light blue towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom and into my room to see my cat sleeping on my bed. "Yummy." I sighed and petted him while he jolted his head up and a giggled slightly. I picked up my pink panties and nightgown and put them on. Getting into bed I rested my wet head onto the warm pillows and closed my eyes with a small tear escaping.

I awoke at about two A.M screaming out a name in particular and crying. My cat pushed his sleeping body up against my leg as if trying to comfort me. I could remember that dumb dream completely.

_"Thank you." He said softly in my ear. It was a warm night. A tear shed down my cheek. My pink hair flowed around me. He hugged me softly and then hit me once or twice. "But I'll never love you. I will never love anyone." _

_" Just die already!" Another one screamed at me. _

_"No! I love you both!" I tried to tell them. They both left me. A dark confusing but oddly loving boy with dark hair that looked like a parrots. It had made me giggle when I first seen him. Then there was a blonde boy. He was a happy-go-lucky type of one. He turned to me and then looked back at me now with a frown. I never have seen him frown besides when the third died. They both looked at me again. _

_"I hate you!" The blonde yelled. He black headed one pulled out a kunai and with one blink he had killed me while my head rolled on the floor. _

I laid back down and looked at the ceiling. I whipped at my cheek and petted my cat's body. He didn't wake up so I closed my eyes. Of course I didn't get back to sleep tell an hour later.

I awoke at six thirty to the sound of more music in my ears and my cat on my lap. He was my baby. I loved him so much, him and all of his twenty pounds. I picked him up a gently as I could and put him under my warm covers. He loved that. I covered him up and went to do my morning things.

I held a coffee cup in my hand and looked as tired as hell. You could tell it in my face. I sat down trying to get the invisible liquid [I drank it all out of the cup. I looked down feeling defected to see SAKURA written in purple and black crayon. I opened it with much difficulty and read the letter.

Dear Ms. Sakura Haruno, 

I have been informed that you are an international hook up maker. I have herd reviews of your exceptional, err, hooking up methods. I have also have herd that who ever you hook up, they stay together for ever. I would like your services and will pay much for this Erm, hook up. 

I have been with her when we were little and I have made myself a promise, so I couldn't have 'hooked up' with her. Now that I have fulfilled my duties I long to feel her arms on me again, just like I used to. My ideal features on her would be: She must be pretty. The last time I remember her she had short oddly colored hair. Exotic. That is all I can remember. I'm sorry. I don't have a personality for her though I ask, beg you, PLEASE don't make her a bitch…

As I listened to that I giggled. _That one was already taken_I thought to myself and went onto reading.

If you respond to this it will be greatly appreciated. Tell me where to meet and at what time. I will be there that time sharp. 

Thank You,

Mysterious.

Confused by this, I looked on the cover and sure enough the return address name was Mysterious. As it was my work I wrote him back and told him to meet me in a week on that Wednesday at two in the afternoon.

Knocking on the door was 'Mysterious'. I opened it up to see Sasuke. My mind went blank and then only thing I could stutter out was a Hello. I moved my body to let him in and he sat. I sat across form him and took out his letter from my drawer. Once my mind went back on I smiled. "So, who where you thinking of when you wrote this letter? Did you have anyone in mind?" I asked as professionally as I could. With one swift move; with out a blink of the eyes. I was standing up in his arms.

He kissed me once… Twice.

"It's you." He said to me.

"I love you."

Okay. End. So how was it?! This is my first ever story. Please read and rate. THANK YOU!


End file.
